Your Brain Gets You Into Ravenclaw
by WhatIfHP
Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Potters in Godric Hollow on Halloween, he gave Harry more than just Parseltongue. He gave him his brain. How will this affect Harry and his mates? Will Harry be Slytherin after all? What will Harry's opinions be?


*****Underlined sentences come directly from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _book*****

**Everything you read belongs to J.K Rowling and I am only using it for entertainment, not for money. **

**New Fanfiction. Thank you. Please review, follow and favourite. Especially review, I need for courage to write more.**

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the Hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "This is quite easy, in my opinion. Plenty of talent, yes, lots of talent. I know exactly where to put you…"

"Where?" Harry asked the small voice. He couldn't help but imagine that this was a lot better than being smashed in the head from a troll.

"You're smart," the small voice replied. "Very smart, in fact, I haven't seen such a talented student since the days of the founders themselves. There's no denying it, you're in… RAVENCLAW!"

Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole Hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily towards the Ravenclaw table. Nobody was applauding this time, like all the other first years; they were still craning their necks to get a good look at him, but with bewildered expressions planted on their faces.

"_Ravenclaw_, did it say?"

"Him? Smart? Never."

"Go Ravenclaw, I suppose."

Harry sat himself down next to a brown-headed boy, who had his eyes stuck to him like a piece of glue. The Hufflepuffs next door turned around and watched very closely as a Ravenclaw prefect moved slightly closer to Harry than he would've liked.

"Hallo Potter," said the prefect. "Nice to see you in Ravenclaw." An applaud struck up from the Ravenclaw table, quickly followed by the rest of the houses, who seemed to have got over the shock. Harry spun swiftly around so he was staring Ron in the eye, and had never seen such hatred burning in his eyes all day. Harry watched the sorting peacefully as the crowd of first-years got slimmer and slimmer until only Ron and another boy were left.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Most people were still leaning back to get a glimpse of Harry or were talking heatedly with their friends about the groaning in their stomach but now sat up straight or drew silent as Ron sat on the stool and gave his brothers a meek smile before pulling the hat over his head. He had missed Harry out all together and something told Harry that Ron may not want a Ravenclaw for a friend. The students broke into a noise which was between the engine of a motorbike and a broken lawnmower.

"Another Weasley?"

"I should've guessed, he has red hair."

"Gryffindor, most certainly."

The room became almost silent, with the exception of Fred and George Weasley, who were talking in furious whispers about some prank, as the brim of the hat opened.

"Slytherin!"

This time the Hall was filled with the sound of the most powerful motorbike in the world and the loudest lawnmower in the world. Harry was grateful that he didn't get that much noise.

"A Weasley, in Slytherin?!"

"Maybe he is really just a normal pure-blood after all."

"Why do we get the Weasel?"

Harry felt somebody's eyes planted on his back and swiveled around to see Ron giving him a murderous stare. Harry could only give him a glare worthy of its own award before turning around to see the boy next to him, laughing and shouting insults at Ron. Harry couldn't help but join in, and even took it as far to stand up until he looked at the staff table.

"Ow."

Harry's scar had just given him a wave of pain as he rested his eyes of a certain teacher. The man had raven-hair, just like Harry's, at shoulder length and his eye's showed something Harry could never had expected from a teacher, dread. But the stare had been so merciless, so evil that Harry soon forgot the dread and focused on the horror. He noticed that the noise was quietening down so soon the only sound that could be heard was Percy Weasley whispering non-stop to himself. The last student, 'Zabini, Blaise,' was sorted into Slytherin and received a pat on the back by Goyle before Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Isn't he a bit mad?" Harry asked the prefect who had welcomed him to Ravenclaw.

"Mad?!" chuckled the prefect. "Mad?! We Ravenclaws certainly think so; the man, though he is a genius, should be more focused on sounding more like he knows what he's doing than making us laugh. But the Gryffindors, well, they love him!"

For a moment, Harry was glad he wasn't in Gryffindor and he turned to Ron, who seemed to be sulking as he began serving himself some potatoes. Harry turned round to feel his jaw drop to the ground; the once empty plates were now filled with delicious foods; potatoes, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, the list was endless. It was then that Harry realised how hungry he was and began serving himself piles of anything he could get him hands on. Only through his second spoonful of potatoes did the boy next to him turn towards Harry.

"Hi, you're Harry Potter," said the boy.

"Hi," replied Harry. "I know I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Terry Boot," said the boy, adding another sausage to his already packed plate. "Ravenclaw is lucky to have you, I reckon."

Harry smiled at Terry, who smiled back. It was nicer, Harry thought, than having Dudley whack you in the face if you dared be nice to him or call his father to do it for him.

"My brother went," Terry continued. "Left last year. He was always going on about how great Hogwarts is. I reckon he'll be well jealous if you're my friend. He's a huge fan of you."

"Yeah," replied Harry. "I didn't know about Hogwarts until Hagrid told me."

Terry stopped eating and allowed his jaw to drop, showing the leftovers of bitten potatoes.

"But you're Harry bloody Potter!" he cried. "You must've known! I know for a fact that my brother sent you a fan-mail every week!"

"Did he?" Harry didn't really know what to say.

"Yes!" Terry exclaimed, he seemed to be getting more wound up by the second. "Everything thought… I thought… Why wouldn't Harry Potter know about himself?"

Harry couldn't help but feel his was doing something wrong; that he _should've _known that he was a wizard; that he could do magic. But he did, if you think about it. All the accidental magic, Harry knew they weren't accidents. He had felt the magic running through his blood, around his body. Heck, he had been able to create light when he woke up from a nightmare with nobody to comfort him! So why had been it been such a surprise when Hagrid told him?

"I guess I knew about magic a bit," Harry replied. "I knew I was different. Yeah."

"But you're not different!" cried Terry. "You're not different at Hogwarts. In fact, you couldn't fit in more."

"But I grew up with muggles," he protested. "I'm not…"

"Do you think we created all these without muggles?" asked Terry, interrupting. "No. We would've died out without muggles!" He stood up, bringing Harry with him, so they could get a good look of their surroundings. It showed all the students laughing, talking and even arguing except for one certain red-head, Ron, who was sulking next to Malfoy.

"Wow," replied Harry. "Just wow. Muggles can create wizards?"

Terry nodded. "And witches," he said. "Some of the best."

He nodded again towards a pretty Ravenclaw third year, who gave them a little wave and winked. She had the most perfect long blonde hair which fell down her back and great big blue eyes which made her look like a barbie doll, Harry thought. He couldn't help but smile lazily back.

"She's part Veela," whispered Terry. "Her grandmother is the most stunning thing I've ever seen."

"Veela?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Veela," said Terry. "Beautiful things that turn into devils if you annoy them. Her mother, the Veela, married a muggle."

Harry shuffled back slightly, imagining horns growing out of the Veela's back.

"Don't worry," Terry said. "Part-Veela's don't inherit the devil bit."

Harry began shovelling lamb-chops into his mouth again and Terry continued to fill him in about the Wizarding World.

"And they say they're…"

"They accidentally got married when…"

"Hufflepuff's are our rivals because…"

Harry only sat there, slightly dazed as he continued to stare at the part-Veela, her beauty was something that amazed him. She didn't keep her eyes off him, and nor did he and soon Harry was in some kind of trance, some beauty trance…

"Harry!" yelled Terry. "Harry! Why are you biting you're fork?"

"Am I?" Harry asked bluntly, taking his eyes off the Veela. Now all the original food had gone from the plates and were filled with cakes, pies, ice creams, anything that Dudley would've eaten. The closest thing to it was when the Dursleys had taken Harry to a sweet shop so Dudley could buy the most sour sweet on earth. Harry, again, began pilling his plate up and quickly attacked the ice cream.

"Hogwarts has amazing food," Terry commented as he grabbed another slice of pie. "Even better than my brother said!"

Harry agreed silently in his mind; the food did taste better than he was originally going to have if he had stayed at the Dursleys. The Queen probably had food as good as Hogwarts. The strange thing was, magic food tasted the same as muggle food. Harry was staring at his fork, which was serving as a home for some cake, when two boys came over. One had blonde hair and grey eyes, reminding Harry weakly of Malfoy and the other had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey," said the first one. "Mind if we sit here? Some seventh years have taken our place."

The second one began studying Terry and Harry very closely and suddenly straightened up, grinning.

"So you're Potter," he said. "Well, I'm Michael, Michael Corner and that's Anthony Goldstein." He sat down opposite Harry, still staring.

"And I'm Terry Boot," Terry said, holding out his hand to Anthony, who shook it. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure," replied Michael. "We can be a gang, how about. And people will fear us when we're in sixth or seventh year."

"Yeah," replied Harry. "I suppose you want me to be the leader."

"If you want," Anthony said. It was clear he and Michael had been planning it and had made the seventh year bit up.

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll be leader. But we could expand. A girl, how about."

"Perfect," said Michael quickly. "I'll grab Padma."

He shot out of his seat and quickly came back talking to a very pretty girl.

"This is Padma," Michael explained. "And she is willing to join the group."

"Only because nobody else is willing to be friends," said Padma half-heartedly. She glared around and took her place next to Harry, staring up at the Gryffindor table. "My twin's up there."

"Is she?" asked Harry, re-adjusting his glasses. He saw a girl who was no doubt the twin of Padma. "What's her name?"

"Parvati," replied Padma.

"That's a beautiful name," Terry said politely and Padma gave him a small smile. At once the hall became silent and the four sat down to see Dumbledore standing up.

"First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's eyes rested on the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week or term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Very few people laughed at this and some of the prefects began talking between themselves.

"He'd tell us, wouldn't he?"

"Must be serious."

"I've gone in there loads of times, what's going on?"

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teacher's smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everybody pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we are old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until out brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they were finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Harry turned towards the prefect who had spoken to him earlier, and now he was talking to a rather pretty girl, who, by the badge of her chest, was also a prefect. Anthony punched Harry lightly in the ribs.

"Turns out the other Ravenclaws are the twins of Hufflepuff," he whispered. "So, nobody would mind if Padma slept with us, would they?"

"But wouldn't she be spotted?" Harry asked cautiously. "We can't…"

"Hood up," whispered Padma. "We're all together." She grabbed her hood and pulled it up. Harry grinned back, the feast had made him feel quite harmless, almost like he was floating around in a bubble.

"First years, follow me. Hurry up now," the male prefect said, gesturing for Harry to keep beside him. The group followed the prefect as he lead them through secret pathways and tunnels, doors and portraits but they were all too tired to observe the wonders of the Wizarding World and only stopped as a the prefect began staring earnestly at a bronze eagle knocker.

"Can we have a riddle?" he asked and instantly the knocker came alive, scaring Harry out of his skin.

"I've been practicing this for weeks," the Knocker said as the prefect leaned closer to Harry.

"It always has a grand one for the first day," he whispered and Harry nodded.

"I always run but never walk. I sometimes sing but cannot talk. No head on which a hat to place. You always look me in the face. What am I?" asked the Knocker, giving several knocks afterwards for affect.

"Come on Harry, you give the answer," the prefect said, pushing Harry forward.

Harry knew this, he had somehow heard it before, it was just at the tip of his tongue…

"A clock," he responded neatly. "A clock runs, it sings and it has a face. It has to be a clock."

"Correct indeed," said the Knocker, before opening the door and allowing all the stunned first years in. What they saw was amazing. It was all of different shades of blue; light, dark, pale, bright, and had many little eagles flying around on the walls, diving into the fireplace, out of the window, up the staircase walls. It was true Ravenclaw magic, as Harry felt and he gave quite a drunk look to Anthony, who returned it back.

"Right, bed! Of you go! Girls dormitories to the left, boys to the right," the prefect ordered and the group headed towards the boy's dormitory and headed in there. It was only there that Padma made the loud cry in anguish.

"My stuff!" she cried. "It must be in the girl's dormitories! I need to go get it!"

"We would help," replied Terry, "but boys can't get up the girls stairs; my brother told me." He smiled smugly as Padma left to go get her trunk.

"So," said Anthony.

"Yeah," replied Michael. "So."

They sat in complete silence until Padma returned, wheezing and pulling a particularly heavy and big trunk.

"What have you got in _there_?!" asked Anthony as he and Terry fell onto the trunk, exhausted from all the pulling and shoving. "It was like pulling a hippogriff."

"And pushing one," agreed Terry as he moved off the trunk and instead flopped himself on Harry's bed. "What's in it?"

"Books!" replied Padma. "Lots of books! They helped me get into Ravenclaw."

"No," Michael said like he was talking to a toddler. "Your brain gets you into Ravenclaw. Say it with me. _Brains_."

"Ugh!" groaned Padma. "You guys are annoying. I want to move back into the girls dormy."

"Bye!" replied Harry as he and the boys chuckled before unpacking their things, getting into their pyjamas and setting up for the night. After a quick goodnight, the last light was turned off and all was silent. Except for Anthony, who was still awake, listening to the noises outside. It was peaceful, the wind created a comforting noise to sleep with, no wonder the others were awake, but something was niggling at the back of his mind. Niggle, niggle, niggle. Of course, his parents had expected him to be in _Gryffindor_ but he was in Ravenclaw; surely parents wanted a smart kid, or would they think he was too swotty… Tossing and turning, Anthony managed to receive a rather restless night's sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
